A Lil Massage
by itmeansnothing
Summary: What do I have today? A Liley story, AU.
1. A Lil Life

**A Lil Massage**

**Chapter 1 - A Lil Life**

**Authors Note - Entirely in Lilly's POV. Italics mean thoughts. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing**

My eyes slowly focus on the green blur across from me, _what does that say? _I squint to try and trick my brain that I'm still asleep, the vision clears up and I'm left staring at alarm clock flashing 8.48am _Its only 8.48…8.48!! Agh!!! _I jump up quickly and dive into the shower, after a world record shower I rush out of the bathroom hair still wet and begin to forage through my closet like I'm looking for the holy grail – Clean Clothes.

Surprisingly I find acceptable attire, I throw on my work clothes; white pants, white buttoned up long sleeved shirt and head out to my car, skipping breakfast to which my stomach completely disagrees with, I look down "Shut up! I was late because of you the last time" pointing to my growling stomach to which it stops "Ah good, things are finally looking up" I smile opening the car door. Once tied in I start the car which chugs into life eventually, I pat the dashboard "Good girl, good girl, come on we can do it" saying more to myself than to the car. I pull out and begin the drive to work, praying that there are no red lights as this car may not go again if stopped.

"Stay green, stay green, green, green! Green! Green!" I plead pushing the steering wheel through the windshield as the car struggles along, "Come on! Come on!" passing the lights I let out a sigh of relief, "Thank God!" only clear road til work now.

My job? I don't mind my job, its not exactly what I what to do but its close enough. I wanted to be a physiotherapist for a top sports team but money, time, luck and my own self-esteem/confidence weren't on my side. So I became a masseuse, which gets the same reaction whenever I tell some blokes - a smile and a wink, do they not realise that I said masseuse not hooker or prostitute, masseuse is not codeword for something else, well not in my book anyway. Women's reaction? It depends, if you're my mother bad reaction.

I arrive on time for a change, which leaves a look of surprise on my bosses face when I walk past her to the check in point _Yeah! Suck on that! Mrs. Punch-in-on-time-or-I'll-punch-you-out-on-time!_

"Hey Oliver, how you doing?" I ask my friend of the last 18 years.

"Hey Lils, it's going good, me and Joannie are getting more and more excited as the big day draws near," he turns in his swivel chair.

"I can't believe you two are getting married, your only 23," still not believing they are actually going to do it.

"Hey when it's right, its right. Don't worry you'll find it someday," an almost pitying look coming across his face.

"What was that? I'm not worried; I'll find it when I'm looking for it, OKAY!" hands on my hips.

"Alright calm down! I'm only winding you up," holding up his hands.

"Look shut up and hand me my schedule for the day."

He looks around his desk searching for my list of clients for the day.

"Come on Oliver you need to be more organised," I say tongue in cheek.

His face now sketched with surprise, "YOU are telling ME to be more organised? YOU?" emphasising each of his words.

"Just winding you up," I smile evilly.

"Uh-huh right here's your timetable for the day," handing me a sheet of clients names.

"Thanks see you later," I mumble too busy reading the names and walking away to my work locker.

Reaching my locker, I put in my combination and open the door letting sheets of paper and random junk fall out, "Damn it!" I pick up the stuff from the floor along with my bag which contains my pack lunch for the day and ram them into the small space while closing the locker door, straining until I eventually hear the click of the closed locker. "Phew! Someone should really tidy that up. Right where was I? oh yeah…right I've got a bloke called Tony first, then someone called Jaymes, then a girl called Soph, then LC-T who's that? Oh Lunch-Time! Then after that I've got a woman called Jen and finally a Mr. Fish…huh what's his first name Jelly!" I look around, "Pity no-one is near me when I'm unbelievably funny."

"Lilly? Lilly!"

"Over here."

"You got a last minute calculation, Mr. Fish won't make it."

"Gone back to the ocean has he? Huh?! Huh?!" I nudge his arm with my elbow and smile at my joke.

"You're not as funny as you think."

My smile retreats, "Go away now Oliver."

"Here's your replacement," he hands me a small piece of paper with a name on it and goes back to the check in desk.

"Please don't be who I think it is, please, please, please, pl-" I look down at the name in my hands, "Damn...Miley Stewart," I crumble up the paper and throw it across the room, my head falls to my hands, "Damn, Damn, Damn"  
I get up and start pacing the room, "What's her deal?! This is the 5th day in a row! How tense can a girl get?! I'm not the only masseuse here! I should get one of my fellow colleagues to take her off my hands…literally!"

_But then you'll get jealous_

"Shut up brain!" I smack my forehead with my hand, "Ow! Lilly you idiot your hitting yourself! And who am I talking to? I swear I'm losing it and it's all because of this-this Miley," I clench my teeth at the name "No I can do this, I'm a professional."


	2. A Lil Biting Reality

**Chapter 2 – A Lil Biting Reality**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

It seems the world knew I didn't want the end of the day to come, so it sped everything up because before I knew where I was, Miley walked through the door 5 minutes early as usual, I quickly dive into a nearby room to avoid her.

"HEY!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," I back out of the room holding my hands up apologetically to the half naked man and shut the door, "whoops!" I turn and I'm met with my cause for concern.

"Hi! It's me again!" she speaks.

"Lovely (!)" I plaster a wooden smile across my face.

"Are you ready for me?"

"Sure, right this way," I point her towards my massage room, _Oh I'm ready but the question is, are you? I'm going to make sure you never want to get a massage again! Then you will never return!! Muh Ha Ha Ha…that's enough._

"Right you just need to-" I begin to explain the procedure after closing the door but I'm interrupted.

"I know, I've been here enough times by now to know what to do," she goes behind the curtain and strips down.

"Oh yeah, you've been here a lot recently," hoping the distain in my voice was unnoticeable.

"Yeah I have it's been really stressful lately," I hear her voice pole vault over the curtain.

"You ready?" I ask peering around the curtain.

"Yeah I'm ready."

"Put your face in the hole, missy," _Missy?_

I remove the curtain, and there she is on her front, arms down by her side with only a towel covering her middle section.  
_Please be wearing shorts underneath that towel.  
_I see a bit of fabric peering out from underneath the towel "Oh thank god!" I bring my hand quickly to my mouth.

"Sorry?" I hear a voice come from the other side of the hole.

"Nothing, I thought I had missed the clothes sale downtown but I realise now its tomorrow," _Nice!_

"Oh OK."

I make my way to the side of the massage table, _Right here we go, get ready for a world of pain_

"I'm going to warm up the skin up now by going over it with my hands in a circular motion, this will help prevent the risk of injury occurring during the massage as it helps warm up the muscles. Would you like massage lotion or oil?"

"It's up to you, I trust you."

"Okay," _that was a joke…right?_ I pick up the massage lotion from the table beside me and squirt it into my hands after rubbing them together, I lower my hands to her upper back, as soon as my fingertips touch the smooth soft skin my arms goes numb and begin to shake lightly, and my plan disintegrates.

"Are you OK?" she asks.

"Y-yeah I'm fine," _Come on girl get a hold of yourself, you can't go through the entire massage shaking it doesn't look good._

I try again, this time with a bit more success, I'm able to put my entire hand on her back and begin warming up the skin going in circular motions with my fingers using the lotion to glide easily over the her back but not too much lotion as that can be dangerous too much can lead to a ice rink and my hand could slip and I'd fall face first on her back which would be awkward.

_Her skin is so soft, I could do this forever, the warmth, and the smooth texture, is it hot in here? It is hot in here, I'm sweating. It's too much._

"I going to do your legs now, I mean I going to warm up your legs now."

_Idiot, idiot, id- oh god her legs…look how long they are! Look how smooth they look, wait! I don't have to look, I can touch._

My hand shakily reaches out for the back of her leg, I stop and recompose myself to stop the shaking of my hand. _Stop that! I'm a professional! You can do this!  
_I reach again for the slightly toned leg, my fingers begin at the bottom of the towel and slowly warm up the skin down to her ankles, _Oh My God…I've still got another one to go!  
_I do the same for the other leg, _My stomach, what's up with my stomach, it can't be hungry I just fed it, why do I have a knotting feeling in my stomach and burning sensation behind my eyes…am I ill?  
_I hear a faint voice; I rub my ear on my shoulder, "What was that?" I ask.

"Could work on my upper thigh area today? It's been killing me."

"You mean the - Okay by upper thigh, you mean the towel covered portion?"

"Yeah."

I hesitantly reply, "Sure, yeah, no I can do that, yeah, because the muscles in the upper thigh area can get real," I lift up the towel, "nice and tight...so um, tell me Miley, how um, how did you injure the area?" trying desperately to distract myself from the view in front of me.

"I er do a lot of...standing and walking about."

"Oh," I respond not really paying attention just enjoying the feel of her smooth skin falling under a spell..._really very tight and smooth and-and-and_

"Ow! Did you just bite me!" she peers over her shoulder.

I quickly lift my head, "No!" shaking my head rapidly from left to right, _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!_

"See you," she turns and walks to the check in to collect her bags.

"Yeah uh-huh see you," not looking at her, _you idiot Lilly, she was completely silent for the rest of the hour, you've accomplished your plan, you've drove her away…damn. There she goes out the door…wait is she waving at me_? I wave back and she gives a sheepish smile. _I don't get this girl._

I head off to my locker to collect my bag; I quickly open and close the locker door before anything falls out, I turn and head towards the door.

"Hey Lilly," Oliver stops me before I reach the exit.

"What is it now Oliver?" feeling a little deflated by the day's events.

"I don't know what you are doing to that Miley women but she's scheduled another appointment with you tomorrow."

"Yeah- What?" for some reason a smile comes across my face, "Why?"

"I don't know, you must have healing hands."

"Yeah I don't think it's my hands," I turn and walk to my car.


	3. A Lil Dreaming

**Chapter 3 – A Lil Dreaming**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

_What's that? Oh it's a huge muffin, that's strange I have this sudden urge to rub my hands all over it.  
I reach out and touch the muffin that's just slightly taller than me, it reclines and moulds around my touch, soft and smooth to my skin, "ooh that's nice," I look around to see who said that but all I see are white silk roads and towel covered lampposts. I turn back to the slightly tanned muffin which now has a face, blueberries for eyes, a cute chocolate button nose and pouty doughy lips, "Hi."  
"Er...hello," I look down to see my hand engulfed inside this muffins stomach, "You alright with my hand there?"  
"I trust you," it's says in a raspy voice.  
"O-Kay I think I'm gonna go now," I try to turn but my arm is stuck.  
_"_You're in arms deep now; you're going to have to just face it," it's says giggling lightly.  
_"_Face it? Face what? No I don't," I turn back.  
"You will have to, you have no self-control," it leans forward and it's huge lips cover my face, it's soft and warm, I open my mouth and bite down taking a chuck, it leans back, "Ow! Did you just bite me?"  
"No!" I shake my head quickly from side to side.  
"It's alright, I liked it," it slowly leans forward again and so do I-  
_  
"ARGH!!!!" I sit upright in my bed quickly, "what the hell!?" I rub my sleep tried eyes with my hands, "Did I just...make love to a muffin?" I shake my head in confusion and raise my hands to my forehead to check the temperature, "I'm ill aren't I? Why else would I dream about making love to cakes?" I reach over to the bedside table and pick up the phone frantically dialling the numbers. _Come on! Please be in!_

"H-hello?" a tried voice speaks.

"Oh good you're up!" my response chipper and cheery.

"L-Lilly? What are you doing?" Oliver asks deep in confusion.

"Just wondering what's up?" I ask nonchalantly.

"What's up? Its...4am! I'm trying to sleep," he says a bit peeved.

"Sleeping is overrated and...weird, let's talk, we never just talk anymore," trying to keep the conversation going so I don't have to go back to sleep.

"Lilly that's all we do," he states.

"Sure us but what about Joannie?" I ask.

"What about her?" he sighs yawning.

"Put her on the phone, I don't speak to her enough," I feel I'm clutching at straws.

"Lilly? I'm going to hang up now," he says emotionless.

"No! Wait!" _I can't believe I'm about to do this, _"I made love to a muffin, can I come over?"

"I'm sorry, what was that?!" I envision him sharply sitting up in his bed.

"Don't make me say it again, I need to talk to someone like now," I make my voice sound urgent.

"OK, fine," he begins to lower the phone to hang up but I keep the phone to my ear and over hear him say, "...Lilly's coming over...she made love to a muffin...I have no idea."

I throw on a sweater and jogging pants, deciding to jog there instead of taking the car as there's no way that it will get me there plus Oliver and Joannie's place isn't that far. I reach their front door and knock on the door repeatedly until it flies open.

"Stop that!" Oliver says looking round at the other houses.

"Sorry," I step inside and walk to the kitchen table, "What no coff-" Joannie places a cup of coffee in front of me as I sit down, "Thanks."

Oliver and Joannie sit directly opposite me across the table their fingers wrapping tightly around their cups of coffee.  
"So," Oliver breaks the silence, "you made love to a muffin...hope you wore protection," his teasing causes Joannie to lightly hit him on the arm.

"Oliver! Don't tease her...so this muffin...did it get your dough rising?" she jokes, both of them start laughing.

"Oh is this just a big joke to you two?" I raise my eyebrows to the laughing couple.

"Did you actually make love to it?" she asks.

"No, I woke up screaming when it can back for seconds," I truthfully explain causing a giggle to come from Joannie.

"Well yes actually it is a big joke but what makes it funnier is you here fretting over it, overreacting as usual, it's only a dream Lilly," he says brushing it off as nothing.

"I don't think so, I think it meant something...I have something to tell you," unable to keep in the guilt eating away at me anymore.

"What?" he knits his eyebrows together in concern.

"I er bit a client," Oliver eyes widen in shock, "I know it's wrong but I couldn't help it, every time I see this client I want to do things that I'm not allowed to charge for."

"Where?" Joannie asks.

"The tushi," I quietly respond while taking a sip of coffee.

"I don't remember seeing that on the treatments menu, who's the client?" Oliver speaks up for the first time since hearing my revelation.

Taken by surprise I ask, "That's your first question? I thought it would have been what were you thinking? Or are you insane?"

"We'll get to that but right now I want to know who's been tripping up the usually cool, laid back Lilly," he explains.

"I'm not telling."

"Why not!" they both ask together.

"Because I've already told you I made love to a muffin and bit a client, I think that's enough secrets for one night!" I nod.

"So why are you here?" Oliver asks.

"Why? Isn't it obvious? I need help, I mean the next time I massage this person I need to be in control," I truthfully explain my reason for coming over.

"And that couldn't of waited til morning?" he asks a little annoyed.

"Oliver! Well you could think of something not sexy," Joannie offers some advice.

"Now do you mean?"

"Well," she begins to explain, "let's say if I'm doing something exciting and I don't want to get too excited, I think of something to distract me like baseball, mud, socks or..."

"OLIVER!" I interrupt.

"Oh thanks (!)" he deadpans.

"Sorry."

"Well I wouldn't say that," she turns to Oliver and gently kisses him on the lips.

"Okay stop, I don't want to see that," I hold up my hands and turn away disgusted.

"Then go home," Oliver offers.

"No, I'm not going back there," I shake my head.

"Where will you sleep?" he asks deliberately avoiding the obvious solution.

"She'll sleep here," Joannie says.

"Excuse me?" Oliver turns to his fiancé who glares at him, "Yes dear."

"I'll go and get you a blanket, you can use the couch," She gets up and head upstairs.

"The couch? Oliver shouldn't you offer me your bed? I'm a guest," I try pushing my luck.

"Are you insane?" he quickly retorts.

"There's the question I was waiting for."

"I know what you're doing," raising his chin.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"Don't act all innocent with me, you're trying to annoy me."

"Trying?" Joannie comes back into the room with pillows and a blanket, "I'd say she's succeeding."

"That's it! I'm going to bed, you coming honey?" he asks.

"I thought you wanted me on the couch?" I try to irritate him again.

"Not you! I meant Joa-" he realises I'm winding him up again, "You know what never mind," and heads upstairs to bed.

I head over to the bed set up for me, "I love annoying him."

"Me too," Joannie says heading upstairs but not before leaving a parting side shot, "Goodnight Lilly...sweet dreams!"

"Very funny!" I fake laugh putting my head on the pillow, _I hope they aren't sweet, I don't think I'll ever look at muffins the same again._


	4. A Lil Self Control

**Chapter 4 – A Lil Self Control**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

"Mm-no," I mumble deep in sleep, "mm-no I didn't...mmh-cheese it!" turning back and forth twisting and tying the blanket, "mmh-looks tasty..." my eyes fly open sharply and I look down to see the pillow halfway down my oesophagus, I cringe at the taste in my mouth, like dry mothballs. I pull the pillow out and gag just a little, "Ugh! That's nasty," I put the pillow down and rub my eyes ridding them of any remaining sleep and as my vision corrects itself to the room, I remember I'm not at home and turn my head sharply to the right to see Oliver and Joannie standing at the bottom of the couch with grins spread across their faces.

"Good dream?" Oliver asks sarcastically sincere.

"More like a nightmare," I mumble under my breath.

"Come on it time to get up, muffin," my eye narrow as I glare at him while getting up.

"Oliver!" Joannie reprimands him before adding, "Careful that comment might come back and bite you in the ass."

I turn my glare from him to her, "How long how you two been waiting to unleash that comedy duo act?" walking past them to the kitchen.

"Since last night, we stayed up for a bit longer to think up of stuff," I hear Joannie explain as I open the kitchen cupboards looking for some cereal.

"Agh," I stumble across a basket of mini muffins, I quickly move them and grab a box of cereal, "And that's the best you can do?" brushing off the momentary lapse while walking to the fridge to get some milk.

"Oh we haven't finished," Oliver adds as I walk pass him to the table.

"Super (!) I'll be over here," pointing to the kitchen table, "eating breakfast while you continue to torture your friend," I sit down emptying the cornflakes, "Sugar?" I ask.

"NO!" Joannie and Oliver both deny my request.

"I promise I won't go mad with the amount," flashing one of my smiles.

"Lilly," Joannie says completely immune to my charms.

"Fine," I look to the milk taking it with one hand, unscrewing the top.

"And don't bother making the milk go through your nose, it's not big and it's not clever," Joannie says predicting my motives.

"Yeah but it's funny," I exclaim putting down the milk but the look in her eyes tells me not to even try it.

Oliver sits down, "Okay so shall I go first or do you want to?"

"Oliver I think that's enough," she says taking the milk away from me obviously unable to trust me with it...she's right.

"Oh no! Whenever I do something stupid she never lets hear the end of it, it's time for a little revenge, it's called karma," rejecting the idea of dropping it and very much wanting to get some pay back.

"Fine go ahead," I let the baby have his bottle, staring at him waiting for his witty lines.

He looks over to Joannie for conformation who nods reluctantly, "Right here we go," rubbing his hands together with excitement, "...right...so what-what," his eyes moving rapidly from left to right trying to think of something, "...hold on a minute," he raises his hand to his chin.

Joannie rolls her eyes towards me, "Meanwhile back in the adult world, do you know what you are going to do when you next see this client?" she asks.

"I know what I should do but it seems my hands and mouth," pointing to each, "has a mind of their own."

"It might not be that bad, how much time do you have until you see this person again?" thinking I might have time to sort out a plan or get myself under control.

"Today," I reveal.

"Oh...you're screwed," her words rolling off her tongue like air.

"Thanks for that vote of confidence," I fake hurt from the comment.

"Lilly I mean come on, it took you 3 months to control the timer on the sprinklers," she explains.

"Hey they were tricky things; I got it in the end," defending myself.

"No you didn't, you got a watering can."

"Did it solve the problem? Yes it did, so check and mate, my friend," I state proudly folding my arms.

"I GOT ONE!" Oliver suddenly burst into life slamming his fist on the table with his arm hitting his spoon flipping it across the room, cornflakes and all, "So what's the client's name?...Doughy?"

I and Joannie look at each before getting up and exiting the room leaving Oliver with his head in his hands.

"So you and Oliver stayed up all night thinking that up?" I ask as I head to the bathroom to use the shower.

"Actually he did, I went to sleep after thinking up the whole muffin/bite in the ass routine," she foolishly explains heading to their bedroom to get changed for work.

"You thought it up? Thanks for telling me," thinking I could use it later.

"Lilly don't," I turn and I look at her innocently, "Or I'll give him some proper muffin jokes to take you down a couple of pegs."

"OK fine!" relenting before shutting the bathroom door.

_You can do it, your Lilly Truscott, You can do it, Your OK, Your Ok, I'm OK, I'm OK, I'm a K, I'm a K...I'm a K? What's that?  
_I shake my head of all thoughts, "You ready?"

"Uh-huh," with that I remove the curtain and as I do the same feelings as before engulf me but this time they meet fire and explosions erupt throughout my body and mind as there lays Miley Stewart on her back with two towels, one covering her upper...chest and the other covering her...private area, "A hummina hummina-minutes would you like?" trying to cover up my drooling words.

"Er 60...you know an hour?" she looks at me confusingly.

"Right...of course, any particular place you'd like me to begin? Hair? Fingernails? Feet?" _The door?_

"Feet please," she requests causing me to exhale a quiet sigh of relief, _Oh thank god...I can't stand feet._

I mosey on down to the bottom of the table grabbing a little wheelie stool to sit on, as I reach eye level with her feet I notice that the usual smell I get with other clients isn't there only the intoxicating aroma of vanilla and strawberries, _did she shower before coming here or something? Why? _I look to the table beside me and take the massage lotion squirting some into my hands. I rub the lotion into my skin so my hands aren't cold and place them on either side of her foot and gently begin warming up the skin, my fingers gliding effortlessly over her smooth curves..._like silk. _Just then the familiar feelings of want and desire begin building causing my hands to shake again. I glance upwards seeing a smile directing back at me I feel my cheeks begin to warm and I quickly avert my gaze back to the job at hand, _Ok so...baseball...Miley playing baseball...she slides into second...maybe her pants come down a little..No! No! Okay think of something else, _I move on to the other foot again the soft touch breaking goosebumps all over my body, I see her hands grip the sides of the massage table a little but I don't think it's in pain looks more like she's stopping herself from something.

"Could you move up a little?" she asks in soft almost raspy voice.

"Er...ok sure," I move my hands slowly up from her foot to her ankles reaching her lower leg, "Here?"

"H-higher," her voice cracks a little.

I glide my hands up further moving past her knee resting on her toned quads, _Man she works out! _"Here?"

"Perfect," I notice her nails digging hard into the cushioned table.

"You're not in any pain are you?" I ask with concern that I might be hurting her.

"Anything but, why you ask?"

"Just making sure, have to ask all clients that."

"Oh," a tinge of disappointment in the tone of her voice.

I shrug it off as my imagination and begin massaging, "Right I'm now going to be use a technique called the 3 finger movement, where I will use 3 fingers to move any excess fluid in the tissue thus helping the removal of any waste in the tissue," I explain or try to impress.

"Catchy name," she jokes.

"Yeah, the guy who usually names them is on holiday," then like music to my ears she giggles, causing me to stop my ministrations and fall under her spell.

"You OK?"

"Mmh? Yeah," I restart my hands but my eyes fall to her chest moving the towel up and down with each breath she takes.

"You see anything you like?"

"Hm? What?" I quickly move my gaze back to her leg.

"At that sale you mentioned yesterday."

"Oh!" _Phew! _"I didn't go in the end," I move around the table to continue on her other leg and I start to feel the emotions brewing again as I caress her soft, warm, smooth skin, the heat in my hands is matched by that of my cheeks getting redder and my eyes begin to burn with lust for the tanned girl before me. I feel a brush of fabric against my hand and look down to see my fingertips slightly underneath the towel, _Move them out!!! _My brain screams but my arms fail to comply instead they freeze up making it extremely difficult to move them. I look up to the head of the massage table to see her no longer looking at me but is lying her head on the table with her eyes tight shut, she moves slightly, whether it was accidental or deliberate I don't know or really care because more of my fingers have disappeared under the towel touching her upper thigh burning me up, _Why am I not feeling any other fabric under this towel? Is she? No she can't be...Come on arms move!_ The ice around my arms melts letting me remove my fingers from under the towel and continue massaging, _OK, Mud...smelly, wet, dirty mud...dirty, dirty, dirty Miley, maybe her pants come down a little No! Think of something else! OK...er socks! Miley in socks...maybe her pants come down a little...Aw damn it! OK Oliver...ooh that's working!!_

An hour and a half later, _Oliver's ankles, Oliver's ankle hair, Oliver's-_ I glance up at the clock on the wall,_ Oh no..._

"All done," I grab a towel from the side and wipe my hands, hoping she doesn't realise she's been here for a half an hour extra.

"Was that only an hour?" she queries opening her eyes looking refreshed.

"Yeah in really long hour world."

"Huh?" she asks not understanding me.

"Nothing."

"So...same time tomorrow?" she asks.

"Er...no actually, tomorrow's my day off, it's Sunday, day of rest for me," I explain pulling the curtain to allow her some privacy.

"Oh OK...do you want to do...something...together tomorrow?" I hear come through the curtain.

"Why?" not understanding why this stranger would want to spend time with her masseuse.

"To pay you back for all the massages this week."

"You do know I get paid right?" I try to explain that I don't do this for free.

"I know but look it's gonna sound weird but I'd like to get to know you," _Why? _She pulls the curtain away and I meet her blue-grey eyes, _When?_

"Ok," my voice slightly far off.

"We can go shopping, since you missed out on that sale today," she says running her fingers through her natural brunette curls.

"Sale?" I say absent-minded, "Oh right the sale!" suddenly remembering what she's talking about.

"I'll meet you there?" she asks.

"Yeah...sure, goodbye Miss Stewart," I open the door for her.

"Please, call me Miley," she requests as she passes by.

"Goodbye...Miley," smiling at the name, I lean against the door as it shuts, "AAAAAAH," relief as I slide down and reach the floor.


	5. A Lil Shopping

**Chapter 5 – A Lil Shopping**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

"You idiot!" Joannie exclaims throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

"What?" giving her a full view of the mixture of foods mashing together in my mouth.

"Agh God...Close your mouth will you? I don't want to see that," her hand quickly pushing my chin up, I narrow my eyes to convey my distain.

"You're worse than my mother," I mumble.

She gasps loudly, "You're kidding right, I've met your mother."

"Of course I'm joking, no-one's worse than Cruella."

She laughs, "Cruella?"

"Because she never changes her spots," I explain.

"She's not that bad, she's just a bit of a character."

"Character?" I also most spit out my dinner, "She's a bit of a bi-"

"Not at the dinner table," she interrupts, "I don't want your vile language spewing over my food."

"Might improve it," I whisper under my breath.

"What was that?" she quizzes.

"Why Idiot?" I ask getting us back to the main topic of conversation: Me going out with 'Tush', which was Joannie's nickname for the client since I haven't told her who it is.

"Well, it's obvious Tush likes you or he wouldn't have asked you out to the mall."

"It's not really a date...is it?" _Is it a date or a meeting of two people? What's the definition of a date; maybe it's a 'be my friend' type of date? _

The sound of a front door opening distracts me from my thoughts, "Hey honey," Oliver does a double take, "Lilly? What are you still doing here?" he asks putting down his work bag.

"I invited her to dinner," Joannie explains.

"Oh...but honey if you invite her she'll never leave," Joannie glares, "Yes dear."

"Anyway, back to me and my problem," I say pointing to my chest.

"What wrong now?" Oliver asks.

"Tush asked her out," Joannie says giving him a peck on the cheek.

"She didn't ask me out," _Did I just say she? _

"SHE?" Joannie quickly turns her head towards me.

"Yeah," I mumble.

"Is she hot?" Oliver asks.

"Oliver!" she hits him lightly on the arm, "Is she?" she turns back to see a look of surprise on my face, "What! I wanna know."

"Unbelievably so," I admit.

"I say go for it, what's the worst that could happen?" she says.

"She could say no," revealing my main concern.

"So? You'll never know unless you try," a parent's response.

"And then you can leave here," he jokes.

"You are so ready for a kid," I say referring to Joannie's parent response before and knowing this subject will cause Oliver to turn white.

Joannie picks up on this, "Yeah, you're so right," moving to sit next to me.

"What would call him or her?" I ask furthering the uncomfortable Oliver.

"Well Rainbow-Unicorn for a girl and Aragorn for a boy," Oliver's face twists in agony at the choice of names.

I turn to him, "You like those names?"

"Oh yeah oh yeah, lovely, I'm just gonna go and er dust," he quickly gets up and leaves  
I and Joannie burst out laughing, hearing this Oliver comes back, "Hey!"

Joannie abruptly stops laughing but I continue, she gets up "Lilly, that wasn't funny," turning to Oliver, "She put me up to it."

"I should have known," accepting her apology with a kiss.

"Hey! No fair! You just have to kiss for him to forgive you, if I do it he'll probably just get madder."

"Your right, so instead I want you to kiss Tush," he says.

"What?!" I ask in shock.

Understanding what he just said he tries to explain, "The client! Not-"

But Joannie interrupts him, "She's messing with you Oliver, she knew what you meant."

He looks at me and I smile evilly with a wink. "You're nasty," he says reaching for his work bag, "Anyway that client who came back six days in a row, left a note with a number on it and booked an appointment for Monday with you."

"Wait, there's been a client who's been coming back to Lilly for six days?" she turns to me, "You never told me that," she turns back to Oliver, "And you knew this and didn't tell me?!"

"Why is it so important?" he asks dumbfounded.

"Think about it, the client she bit, six days in a row, asked her out," she widens her eyes hoping something would click.

He thinks and then it hits him, "It's the same person!" clapping his hands together before pointing towards me, "It's Miley!"

I notice Joannie roll her eyes at his speed and can't help but raise a smile, "Yeah."

"Well is she hot?" Joannie asks Oliver.

"I should say so- I mean not compared to you," he quickly changes his words.

"Mmh good answer," she smiles.

**Sunday – The day of rest...yeah right.**

_What to wear? What to wear? _I never usually fret about clothes but since it's a date with Miley, yeah I said date; I want to be looking my best, first impressions are everything although this would be our seventh, it's our first where both of us will be fully clothed, _that's weird,_ I shake my head and return to the job at hand, _what to wear?_

I stand nervously outside of the shopping mall, _Why am I nervous? I've never gotten nervous before I met this woman and ever since I have I get nervous when I'm about to touch her, when she stands close and now waiting for her is getting to me too._

I glance at my watch, I called her yesterday, god it was awkward no wait I was awkward I didn't know what to say, I didn't even say hello, I just asked what time did she wanted to meet then once she answered I put the phone down, _I'm such a dork._

_Is that her? No, Is that her? Er no, is that her? No,_ every brunette I see I think it's her and my mind is starting to get annoyed, not at her she's not late or anything, I'm getting annoyed that I'm asking the same question over and over again – Is that her?

I look down at my clothes, thank god Joannie came round to help me or as she put it, "I couldn't dress a salad," she understood my problem though, I had to wear something that wasn't too obvious so dresses were out of the question, not that I have any dresses, well I have one but I hope I never have to wear it again.

But I had wear something that showed I made an effort, so in the end it came to flat dark blue shoes, tight fitting jeans and a purple short sleeved top with my hair hanging low over my shoulders and Joannie forced little bits of make-up here and there.

_Okay that is her,_ no way would I mistake those legs for anyone else's, my eyes wander from her sandal footwear up her long smooth bare legs to the tight denim shorts hugging her hips to her white tank top, she smiles when she sees me causing the light breeze to stop and everything to become so much hotter.

"Hey."

"H-hello," my voice breaks, _Stupid tongue._

"You're early, I like that."

"Well I know you always turn up early at the massage parlour so I made sure I wasn't late, which is difficult for me if you knew me," _...did that sound desperate?_

"Glad to know I've made a positive impact on your life," she jokes. I feel her eyes on me, looking up and down causing a slight tinge of pink to rise on my cheeks.

"So er shops?" I try to distract her towards the mall away from me.

"Yeah, let's go," I let her go in first, so I can secretly watch her alluring behind, I'm so tempted to grab her, throw her over my shoulder, run to my house and have my way with her but I feel that would be some sort of assault and I'm too scared to make the first move.

After an hour of looking around different shops swapping stories mostly embarrassing ones about me, she has a sweet laughing voice. We stumble into a cute little clothes shop, I'm standing in front of the bikinis, I don't know why I'm here as I have no intention of buying one, I prefer to cover up, suddenly I feel two hands resting on my hips and a body pressing up against my back.

"This would look great on you," each word into my ear sending lighting through my veins.

"Mmh?" I quietly whimper, I look down to see a skirt that reaches just below my knees but my main focus is on the pair of hands on my hips burning through my jeans, feeling myself slip away under her touch I quickly step forward and turn around, "Oh...I don't know, I don't usually wear skirts."

"Why not?" she asks disbelievingly, "You've got a great figure."

"I-I-I-I-I," my word begin to skip like an old record.

"No ifs or buts, go try it on...for me?" she pouts sticking out her bottom lip.

"Ok," I'm powerless to resist. I walk towards a changing cubical, getting in and closing the door.

_So I'll pretend to put it on and say I didn't like it or it didn't fit or something-_

The door opens distracting me from my thoughts, "Hey occupado!" I turn to see Miley in front of me, "Can I help you?"

"You mind if we share? All the other ones are taken."

I hesitate before answering, "Er..."

"Oh come on, you've seen me naked before," she tries to reason.

_Yeah but both of us weren't naked plus you had a towel covering you, _"Ok," I allow it against my better judgement, _that means I have to put on this damn skirt now._

"Thanks," she walks in closing the door putting a couple of item of clothing onto the hook before turning the other way, so we are back to back not touching though. I hear movement from her side, she's getting undressed the thought of a topless or bottomless Miley only over my shoulder forces my hands to curl into fists creasing the skirt I'm holding trying desperately to control myself.

"How are you coming along?" she asks, stupidly I turn around to answer and quickly close my eyes thinking she's still getting changed but she isn't, she's finished changing into a loose white skirt reaching her knees.

"That was quick," hers eyes catch mine.

"Oh...er I'm a quick dresser," she says a little jumpy.

"Do you practice or something? Cos that was like superman-in-a-phone-booth quick," I say sort of impressed while taking in the view of this nice skirt, she wears it well.

"Something like that...how your skirt?" changing the subject.

"I haven't even gotten out of my jeans yet," I say turning back around.

"You need a hand?" she offers...jokingly?

_Yes! _"No" I sarcastically reply.

My hands move to the top button of my jeans and unfasten them, slowly I pop the rest. I look briefly to the mirror to my side to see Miley changing again lifting her top over her head covering her eyes, I stare at her bra covered breasts, my eyes burn at the sight, her top comes off and I quickly look away to focus back on my jeans. I slip them down my legs as I bend down to take them completely off, I feel something brush against my ass, the back of a hand? A leg? Another ass? Thinking that it could be any of them I bolt back upright.

"Sorry," I hear her say brushing it off as nothing; does she have any idea what she's doing to me?

I quickly put on the skirt and look in the mirror, _it's not that bad._

"You see I have a good taste," she says turning round to see me.

_Your right, _"I bet you do," my hands cover my mouth quickly, _you idiot! You said the thing you were meant to say in your head, out loud and the thing you were meant to say out loud, in your head!!!_

She giggles, I turn grab my jeans and walk quickly out of the cubical, "You off to buy them then?" she asks as I close the door.

"Huh? Yeah," I reply absently.

The journey to my house was quiet to say the least, well actually I was quiet she wouldn't stop talking, I didn't mind I could listen to that voice with it southern drawl for days, she offered to take me home since Joannie dropped me off, I couldn't say no.

I walk to the front door with Miley behind me, "So...I'll see you later," I say turning round to face her not really understanding why she's following me, we could of just said goodbye in the car, she slowly nods, did her eyes just fall to my lips? Did she just wet her lips?

"Yeah...so see ya," I say again trying to get her attention.

She blinks quickly as if to bring her back to reality, "Er yeah, I've had fun today, thanks I needed it."

"You're welcome," shake her hand? Hug? Kiss on the cheek? The lips? Sex? What the best way to say goodbye? I know which one I want, I sigh putting all those thoughts into the bin and turn to unlock the door.

"Why haven't you kissed me yet?" As I hear her words enter my ears, my face turns white, widening my eyes I turn back around.

"Why haven't you?"

She steps forward bringing her hands to my neck and pushes her body against mine causing me to step back to lean on the door as her lips find mine, her soft delicate lips move in sync with mine. Her tongue licks my lips awaiting permission to enter, I moan into her touch, a touch I've been wanting for so long, my tongue gently brushes over hers again and again. My hands glide up her body to the back of her head bringing her closer to deepen the kiss further letting my tongue explore every part of her mouth, her moan into the kiss sends vibrations throughout my entire body and I moan again as her leg makes its way in between mine adding glorious pressure to my centre.

I search for the door handle never breaking the kiss but it opens by itself and we fall onto my living room floor, I look around to see the unmistakeable figure of her.

"Cruella? I mean Mom?" _Aw nuts._


	6. A Lil Mother

**Chapter 6 – A Lil Mother**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

Still on the floor with Miley's full body weight lying on top of me, I'm burning up from the sensation of Miley's legs tangling with mine and her breasts pressing hard against me but that feeling is rapidly deteriorating, I peer over her shoulder catching my mom's amused face.

"Lillian what are you doing?" My mother asks knowing full well what I'm doing but wanting to get as much embarrassment out of it as possible.

"I'm er checking her temperature?" trying desperately not to give her any satisfaction.

"Don't get smart with me," She says moving her hands to her hips as Miley gets off me to stand up while outstretching her hand.

I accept Miley's offer to help me up, "How would you know?" I mumble under my breath while getting up.

"What was that?" My mom asks narrowing her eyes.

"I said I like your bow," pointing to the little black bow in her hair.

"Mmh," she tentatively accepts the complement.

Silence creeps into the room, I look across to Miley who's looking down at her fidgeting hands like she's waiting for me to do something, I move my eyes towards my mother who's wide eyed and slowly moving her head towards Miley.

Shaking my head in confusion, "What?"

"I'm sorry for my daughter she doesn't know how to be polite, I'm Heather Truscott and you are?" extending her hand for Miley to shake.

"My names Miley Stewart, Ms. Truscott," shaking her hand.

"Oh you have manners, I like that, what are you doing with my daughter then?" laughing to get across she was joking.

"Good one mom," I sarcastically give her a thumbs up before changing my tone to a slightly more mono voice, "So what are you doing here?"

"Oh that's nice, well if you must know it's the third Sunday of the month, visiting day, or have you forgotten as usual?" My mom asks thinking the worst.

"Nope, I have 'BE OUT OF THE HOUSE' written in red writing on my calendar to remind me," I smile woodenly.

"Oh you!" she raises her hand to ruffle my hair making me feel like an 8 year old, _She thinks I'm joking._

"Mom! I'm 23!" I complain removing her hand and straightening my hair.

"Yes but you'll always be my little muffin."

I freeze up hearing her last word, "What did you just call me? How did?...have you spoken to Oliver or Joannie today?"

"Why muffin?" Miley speaks up.

"No reason and don't you tell her," my voice quickening in fear.

"Well," she says completely ignoring me.

_Quick! Get Miley out before she spews toxic waste all over your new relationship, _"So," I interrupt, "Miley was just leaving," I take her by the wrist and head towards the door.

"Nonsense!" My mother says grabbing Miley's hand, I let go of her wrist as she's led into the kitchen, she looks back at me with a smile, "She can stay, plus it would be great to have someone to talk to," she stops when they get to the kitchen and turns to Miley, "You know whenever I'm here I have to talk the T.V. to get any conversation, it will be so nice to talk to a polite young girl such as yourself."

I'm left standing next to the open front door as I turn to shut it, "Lillian close the front door already will you, I'm getting a draught here," Mom requests as she opens random cupboards in the kitchen, "Why don't you have any fruit in the house?..." her voice fades as I stare outside of the front door, _Run! Just run, Miley will be fine, no, I can't leave her with Cruella, she'll pick out your greatest insecurity and shine the world's brightest spotlight on it._

I shut the front door and turn around to see my mom and the girl who is my client-crush-friend?-love?-girlfriend? Chatting, chatting and laughing, a little too much for my liking. I walk quickly over to them, "So, what have you been talking about?" glancing at my mother hoping she hasn't revealed any stupid stories about me.

"Not much," Miley says before adding, "Muffin."

I gasp and glare towards my mother, "You told her?"

"Stop living in the past," she glances down to my tight jeans, "I remember when those legs were thin."

I look down at my legs before looking back up to her with a look of bewilderment then across to Miley who smiles calming me down, I shake my head then ask my mother, "You want a drink? Tea? Coffee? Water? The blood of a new born?"

"Cup of coffee would be nice, and don't put too much coffee in the cup like you usually do," she turns to Miley, "I swear the last time I had a cup of coffee she made I was up for 3 days."

"Why do you make yourself comfortable in the living room and I'll make sure she doesn't over indulge on the coffee," Miley offers.

"What kind young girl you are," she says while walking into the living room leaving me and Miley alone.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot she was coming here," I turn from the boiling kettle.

"It's alright, I don't mind she seems nice."

"Nice? Did you not hear the legs comment? Or was your head too far up her ass?"

"Hey! I was just being friendly."

I mutter incoherently while turning back to the kettle, waiting for it to boil, I sense two hands snake around my waist, "Mmh," feeling Miley's breasts press against my back as her hands travel underneath my shirt to glide over the bare skin brushing over the hem of my bra sending shockwaves from my feet to the tips of my hair. I close my eyes surrendering my body to her touch, "W-what are you...doing?" I ask breathlessly.

"Just being friendly," her voice very close to my ear.

"A-are," her lips brush against the skin, "oh god, you always this f-friendly?"

She takes her tongue and slowly licks down the ear to the earlobe, "Only to those who are nice to me, are you going to be nice?" before taking it into her mouth.

"Y-yes, I'll be good," I go to touch her but she takes one of her hands out from underneath my top and grabs both my wrists restraining them on the counter in front of me.

"No touching," she bites lightly on the earlobe in her mouth.

She stops my inevitable protests by beginning to kiss down my neck causing me to tilt my head to the side letting her have better access. The hand under my shirt goes under my bra the feel of her fingers kneading my breast cause my nipple to harden. The hand restraining mine moves up my arm then down my side to rest on my hip. Her tongue licks my pulse point as her breasts press harder against my back causing her crotch to press against my ass. She kisses my neck slowly as her hand squeezes my breast, I lean back into her wanting more of her touch but she forces us back into our original position and she begins to grind against me. The hand on my hip moves slowly to the front of jeans setting me on fire, my legs go numb, kissing up my neck she brings her lips to my ear, "It's boiled," she whispers seductively.

"I s-should say so-o."

She moves back retreating all hands, lips and body contact, "I meant the kettle," I hear her enter the living room leaving me death gripping the counter to hold myself up waiting for my legs to regain some feeling.

After several minutes I enter the living room, my mom is sitting on the barcalounger with Miley on the couch, I walk over with the coffees, _I feel like I should be having a cigarette and I don't even smoke._

"What took you so long? Were you growing the coffee beans?" my mother asks taking a cup off the tray, I laugh; she's surprised by my reaction...and so am I.

I put the tray on the coffee-table while glaring at Miley for teasing me in the kitchen, who again just smiles turning away my flock of wrath, "What were you two talking about?" I ask sitting down next to her.

"Baby pictures," Miley says turning to smile at me.

"Say what," my face drops dramatically.

My mother reaches into her handbag pulling out several photos, _OH MY GOD, Why does she have them, _"Aw, look here's you aged 10 months in the bath as naked as the day you were born," she goes to hand it to Miley but I snatch it before she can get it.

"Whoa! Okay, why are you carrying around pictures of me? Is it just to see my face turn red?" I hold the picture against my chest.

"Come on Lilly, let me see," Miley's hand reaches for the picture but I hold it away from her in my other hand, "Lilly," the sudden change in her playful voice veers me to look at her, "be nice," raising her eyebrows.

I gulp seeing the seductive look she's giving me, my hand drops from my chest giving Miley her opportunity; she quickly grabs the photo and smiles viewing the picture, "So she's always had such blue eyes."

I see my mom smile, "Yeah she has," she looks through the other photos before pulling out another one, "This is my favourite though, she was a big fan of wrestling when she was 8."

"Oh no," I hold my head in my hands.

She continues, "and her favourite wrestler was Bret Hart, she would copy anything he did, wrestling moves even though I told her not to, catchphrases and so we got her the sunglasses, black leather jacket, black boots and a shirt with the skull with wings picture on it, she wore the entire thing for two weeks," she smiles at the picture before handing it to Miley.

She laughs looking at the picture of me with sunglasses and all with lips pursed holding a championship belt over my head, "Aw you look cute."

"Let me see that," I reach out my hand to take it but Miley moves it away from me.

"You're not going to rip it up are you?" she asks slowly bringing it towards me.

"No, no, no," I promise, "I'm gonna burn it," hearing this she retreats her hand and gives the picture back to my mom.

Taking the photo, my mom reminisces, "I remember praying for the day she would leave all the tomboy stuff behind but her being stubborn like she is, she didn't or hasn't but I do remember her dressing up as her favourite singer when she was 14 and going to one of her concerts, I was surprised she liked her music, normally it was all rock this and roll that."

"Mom! Can we seriously lay off the embarrassing nostalgia stuff?" I plead.

"Okay, so Miley what do you do?" grateful of the change in subject.

I notice Miley shifting nervously, "I er, I'm er between things at the moment."

"Oh...well a lovely girl like yourself will do fine," she says dismissively waving her hand.

"Like Lilly," I cringe hearing Miley say that because I know what's coming.

"Well, she could be doing better," my mother says turning her gaze to me.

"Here we go, look mom I know massage therapy wasn't what you wanted for me but it's what I want," I use the same speech as always.

"I didn't want you be a masseuse because I know you can be what you really want to be," her usual response.

"Which is?" Miley asks.

"A sports physiotherapist," I reply, "but that's not want she wanted me to become."

"When I said you had talented hands, I meant playing the piano not rubbing people," My mom explains.

"You play the piano!?" that little home truth surprises Miley.

"A bit," I'm being modest.

"A bit? I taught her everything but as I look around this house and see a dusk covered piano in the corner, I feel like I wasted my time, do you ever use it? By the look of it I would say no, you know the attachments on your hover will clean that right up," one tiny little dig after another.

"Can you still play?" Miley asks not letting go of the topic.

"I suppose," I can sense what's coming.

"Will you?"

The words I didn't want to hear, "I really don't want to," being honest.

"She won't play, not anymore; anyway I'm going to use the bathroom," my mom interrupts while getting up.

"Take your time," I comment as she passes me, she ruffles my hair, "Mom!" I whine straightening my hair again.

"I still think she's nice," Miley admits as she hears the bathroom door close.

"What? You have no idea of the things that women has done."

"Give me an example," she lays down the challenge.

"I could give you a list but I'll give you a great example," I accept without hesitation, "I'd just been dumped by my first boyfriend a week before my 18th birthday, I hit the comfort food bad, I must have gained...well I gained some weight, I remember her asking 'what I can do to cheer you up?' I said 'something in the driveway on my birthday that goes from zero to 200 in 2 seconds' you know what she did?"

"What?" she asks.

"I woke up on my birthday, made my way outside and I saw a small package in the middle of the driveway, I went over, picked it up and opened it to see a brand new set of bathroom scales," I look to Miley and I can see her face twist in an attempt to stop the laughing that's building in the pit of her stomach, I sigh, "Go ahead," she bursts out laughing holding her stomach likes it's in pain, I can't help a tiny smile appear at the sound of her laughing and gasping for breath, _hopefully not for the last time today..._

"You done?" I ask.

She wipes away a tear and her laughing slows, she clears her throat, "Yes," before laughing again "No" her word strained by her laughing.

"She got me back though," the sound of my mom's voice causing me to jump a little.

"Did she?" Miley asks intrigued.

"Tell her," she says to me while sitting down.

"Well I may have made her a cream with the words **D**ual-Action **In**tegrated **O**xy-synthetic **S**uspended **A**nti-Ageing **U**ltra-lift **R**egeneration written on the tub or **D.I.N.O.S.A.U.R** for short," I chuckle remembering her face when I gave it to her.

My mom laughs adding, "No, I meant the other thing."

"Oh, you mean that tape I got you!" I turn to Miley, "You'll like this, I gave her a blank music tape for her birthday with the words 'sounds of the ocean' written on it, she played it and there was nothing on it, both sides, she turns to me and I said the tides out isn't it," I laugh turning to my mother whose laughing as well.

About 2 hours later, my mother is saying goodbye to Miley, I don't what their saying but Miley's face lights up when my mom stops talking about something, she heads over to me by the front door, "Well mom what can I say, it's been...four hours."

"Three," she corrects me.

"Feels like four," I smile.

She pulls me into a hug, "You know I love you right?" she whispers.

"Of course I do, I love you too," I whisper back.

As we pull back, she looks over to Miley before looking back to me, "You've got a good one there, don't do anything stupid, well don't do anything you would do."

"Thanks for that vote of confidence, mom," I sarcastically joke.

"That's what I'm here for," she says smiling, "Are you going to call me?"

I chuckle, "What do you think?"

"I know, but remember I'm always there for you," I nod, "Alright then see you later Lillian," she gives me a kiss on the cheek but before leaving, "Oh! Get some fruit in the house will you."

"I will, Bye," _she can't help herself, _I wave as she drives off, I turn around and step inside the house to see Miley still standing by the couch, "I'd thought she would never leave!" I say and she chuckles softly, "You want me to leave this door open for you?" I ask.

She smiles and walks towards me, stopping in front; she reaches over my shoulder and pushes the door, closing it.


	7. A Lil Truths

**Chapter 7 – A Lil Truth...s**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

**The Penultimate Chapter.**

I look over my shoulder at the now closed door before slowly turning back to the brunette standing in front of me, a tiny smirk threatening to surface, "So does that mean you're staying then?"

Miley smiles at my question, "Lilly, stop trying to make jokes."

"Why?" I ask. She places a hand on my cheek, "O-kay," my voice drifts off as I lean into her gentle touch.

She steps nearer closing the already tiny irritating gap that's left between us. Her tongue teasingly glides across her lips making my heart furiously beat in my chest, she hasn't even kissed me yet and that one simple action has a powerful effect on me. Her lips seemingly take an age diminishing the last bits of unnecessary air that separate her from me.

As they do, I can't control myself any longer. This woman for countless days has tempted me with the feel of her body, her looks, her scent, her adorable laugh and numerous teasing touches throughout today. My hands scour her every curve, from her back round to her sides, her shirt crumples under my fingers as they try to desperately get underneath the offending material.

"Mmh," I moan feeling her tongue slide over my lips asking for entrance which I instantly grant, wasting no time our tongues meet in fiery encounter causing a cauldron of sensational emotions to erupt within me. My skin begins to melt against her as I become entirely wrapped up in her loving embrace, her arms circle around me bringing me insanely close. The feel of her body weight pressing against me sends a stream of heat to every inch she's in contact with.

Suddenly I feel the barcalounger on the back of my legs. _When did we move? _I unwillingly take my lips away from hers to rest my forehead to hers. "Wow," my breathlessness conveying just how mind blowing that was. I re-open my eyes to see her looking intently into mine; the evocative sparkle in her eyes strikes an aching numbness between my legs.

My legs buckle again just like the earlier situation in the kitchen, only this time I have nothing to hold on to except Miley. I fall back onto the black seat pulling Miley down with me. Her body flush against me, one of my legs slips between hers and my arm falls to the sidearm's hearing the pleasurable husky moan escaping from her lips. Unfortunately my hand knocks the vibrate button on the side of the chair.

"Oh!" Miley yelps slightly in either shock or shameful pleasure, maybe both.

"Do you mind if we move to the bedroom, I'm not going to be out performed by a barcalounger." I whisper into her ear. She giggles before getting off me to help me up.

We barely make up the stairs, I made the mistake of following behind instead of in front, so she couldn't take more than two steps before I would pinch her wonderfully sculptured ass.

"Lilly!!" she covers her behind with the hands while continuing to walk upwards, "We are never going to make it if you keep doing that."

I run past her on the stairs and grab her wrist dragging her into my bedroom. I hear the sound of her laughter at my impatience, "What you laughing at?" I ask opening the door to my bedroom.

"You're cute," her eyes wander from me to around my bedroom, "a-and extremely messy."

"I'm not usually this disorganised," _should I be lying so early in the relationship?_

"Really?" she tilts her head to the side disbelievingly.

"Look if you want to go somew-" she quickly stops the idea of going somewhere else by rushing towards me bringing our lips together again in another energy sapping barrage of kisses. _Wow! How is it that every kiss is so out of this world? I've never felt like this from a kiss before, why are hers so different? What's weird feeling in my chest? And why does it feel as though I'm holding a butterfly with a broken wing, fragile but beautiful to look at. Maybe that's what love is? Love?!_

"Lilly?" she breaks our kiss, "You seem miles away, you alright?"

"Better than alright," I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her back into me. I stare into eyes, "I'm happy, thanks to you."

She brings her arms around my neck and I'm engulfed by her smell, _God that scent, they should bottle it and sell it, so I wear it every day._

"Um, Lilly?"

"Yeah," I reply softy too far gone into a world of warmth she's radiating to say anything else.

"There's something I need to tell you," she steps back from our cuddling embrace. Instantly worry and fear sink in replacing the happy fluttery feeling in my chest.

"What?" I hesitantly ask, unsure if I really want the butterfly to get away.

"I don't know if you're feeling the same things as me,"

"I'm feeling as though I could lift a car or run forever. What are you doing to me?" I ask truthfully not knowing what this is. It can't be...

"I was about to ask you the same thing. But there's something I need to tell you." She takes an awfully long deep breath, "I was talking to your mother-"

"Oh God!! What did she say?!" _I can't believe this, she's done it again._

"Lilly let me finish. I asked her who was the singer you went to see when you were younger."

I look confusingly at her, not knowing where this is going but remembering the conversation that occurred between Miley and my mother before she left and I remember Miley's face lighting up when she finished talking, I thought it was because she had stopped talking. "and?" I ask.

"She told me it was Hannah Montana, is this correct?"

"Yeah...that was my first celebrity crush. I don't understand why this is important?"

"Lilly. I'm Hannah Montana."

"And I'm Captain Kangaroo."

"No, I'm serious."

I study her body, over and over again. Height, weight, eyes, smiles, curves are all extremely familiar. Suddenly my head is flooded with the past several days:

"_What's her deal?! This is the 5__th__ day in a row! How tense can a girl get?!"_

"_Oh yeah, you've been here a lot recently"_

"_Yeah I have it's been really stressful lately"_

"_I er do a lot of...standing and walking about"_

"_Oh...er I'm a quick dresser"_

"_I er, I'm er between things at the moment"_

I gasp loudly as the penny or huge boulder drops in front of me...then fall forward to faint over it.

"Lilly..." I hear a panicked voice swirling around my head, "Lilly! Lilly wake up!"

"I don't want to go to school today..." I mutter, feeling too warm and comfortable to wake up. I finally remember what happened, "Miley!" I open my eyes to see her looking straight at me with a concerned but loving gaze across her features.

"Welcome back," she says running her fingers through my hair.

"I can't believe I fainted." I look around noticing I'm lying on the floor with my head resting on Miley's lap.

"It happens," she smiles, "So? You still want to do this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean whatever was going to happen between us."

"Did you think your secret was going drive me away from you?"

"Yeah, I mean celebrity life is hectic to say the least and not everyone is willing or can handle to go through that for someone. I thought I'd give you an opportunity to escape."

"Oh Miley, I think it's really sweet of you to try and protect me from a difficult life but I've fallen for you, nothing is going to stop me from wanting to be with you. And if anything my life would be even more difficult if you weren't in it."

"Y-you've fallen for me?" She brings her lips to mine as I feel a small speck of water touch my face, "I've fallen for you too."

I sit up to kiss her deeply trying with all my strength to get across just how hard I have fallen for her.

"You amaze me, Lilly," she helps me up so we can sit on the end of the bed, "How do you find anything in this room with a mess like this?" I notice her eyes narrow towards the open cupboard.

"What?" I ask looking in the direction she's staring.

"I thought you said you didn't wear dresses? I can see one in your cupboard," she gets up and heads towards the wooden wardrobe.

_Oh no. I can't tell her._

"Is this the only one you've got?" she asks as she gently takes the hanger off the hook to view the dress.

"Yeah," I answer her despondent, not wanting to tell this story.

"It's very beautiful," she remarks feeling the soft, silky texture of the very dark blue dress, "It's a little small for you isn't it?"

"I got it when I was 16," I fidget nervously not wanting to do this, "for my piano concert."

"What? You had a concert?" she turns around to face.

"Just a small one, it was for a piano competition; a couple of hundred people were there. My mom bought the dress and I really didn't want to wear it but my dad said to wear it just to shut my mother up." Miley makes her way towards me, dress in hand, to sit beside me.

"Go on," she encourages me to continue.

"On the morning of the concert I was extremely nervous. It was my first time playing in front of complete strangers. My dad came up to see if I was alright, I explained in no uncertain terms that I was not. He sat me down and put an arm around my shoulders and calmed me down telling me that if I didn't want to do I didn't have to and that my mother won't force me to do anything I didn't want to." I lightly sniffle.

"You alright?" Miley brings her free arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah just me a sec." I breathe slowly getting my thoughts in one place, "The funny thing is despite what you may think I love playing the piano, the time me, my mom and my dad spent around it playing, were one of most cherished memories of my child/teenage life."

"Why don't you play anymore?" she asks the question again.

"The night of the concert came and I wasn't nervous anymore partly because my dad suggested wearing my trainers instead of the high heels, he thought me wearing something that was me would calm me down and it did actually." I smile thinking of the old white tatty trainers I wore, "The dress covered up my footwear so I wouldn't get caught, my mom would have killed me if she found out." I lightly laugh, "She did many years later though."

"How'd she take it?" Miley asks softly.

"She just laughed," my head begins to feel heavy and Miley offers her shoulder, "My mom was already waiting in the crowd with my dad coming straight from work to catch me in time for my turn. Then it was my turn in the competition and the weirdest thing happened."

"What? Did you choke?"

"No actually, I blew them away." Out of the corner of my eye I see Miley smile. "I was amazing and as I took my bow I looked out to the standing ovation I was receiving to see my mom standing at the back of the theatre, crying."

"She must have been so proud of you," she rubs my arm. But I don't respond, "Lilly?" her rubbing stops. Her shoulder becomes wet stained by my tears.

"I-I w-went," I stop talking to wipe away my tears, before clearing my throat to start again, "I went behind the curtain and ran to the backstage to find my mom and dad." My tears begin to flow again.

Miley places the dress across the bed and wraps her arms around me, "Shh, it's alright."

"As I got to the backstage I saw my mom sobbing uncontrollably. I asked her if something was wrong, she took me to empty room and sat me down...

"_Lilly, I love you so very much and don't you ever forget that," she say's clasping my hands together in hers._

"_Okay, mom you're scaring me."_

_She sits beside me and wraps her arms around me, "Lilly, there was an accident....your father...didn't make it."_

_I refuse to accept what I'm hearing, howling out repeated no's as my mom's grip gets tighter restricting my arms from swinging out in frustration, anger and confusion._

"_Why?" is all I can now muster, as tears and sobs flow freely. _

"Oh Lilly...that's awful," Miley's grip around me tightens.

"Since that day, I have never played a piano again; there were just too many memories. Happy memories that depress me, knowing I can never be that happy again."

"What's that one downstairs?" she asks.

"Yeah that's the one I practiced on, I couldn't bring myself to just get rid of the one we had all played on, so I put it the corner where it's been gathering dust." I explain.

She kisses my forehead, then moves to kiss my temple, then moves across to kiss my eyes, moving down to kiss my nose, back across to kiss my cheek, down to kiss my chin, and lands on my lips. I kiss back letting my hands wonder.

We continue to explore each other's lips, bodies, minds, souls and hearts throughout the night.

* * *

I wake up with Miley curled around me; I smile and gently kiss her forehead not wanting to wake her up. I sigh before taking back the covers forgetting that I'm completely naked, I shudder as I wrap a dressing gown around me.

I make my way downstairs; at the landing I look towards the dusty piano and walk towards it. Wiping the dust away I start to cough...hard. I walk into the kitchen to get a duster before heading back to wipe it clean.

I sit at the piano; I lift up the cover and run my fingers over the keys feeling the bumps and little gaps between the keys. I breath in deeply before pressing the first key, an ignition of electricity shoots up my spine at the soft sound, I had forgotten how gentle the sound can be. I begin to play slow, gentle piece letting my heart play out its song.

I finish. "Wow," I hear Miley's voice from behind me, I turn round on my chair to see Miley dressed in my spare dressing gown with watery eyes, "Why are you playing again?" she asks as she walks over, I motion her to sit in my lap, and as she does I wrap my arms around her waist.

"I'm happily in love."


	8. A Lil Wedding

**Chapter 8 – A Lil Wedding**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**The Final Chapter**

"Lilly come on wakey wakey," I hear my brunette girlfriend sing into my ear.

"Mmmh-hmm, just..a couple more...minutes," I sigh and mumble tightening my grip around her so she can't get up.

"Lilly you're the head bridesmaid, you need to get up and get over to Joannie's asap," I'm about to toughen my refusal to move but she adds, "I'll be there with you," sweetening the deal.

I lazily open my eyes to see Miley's smiling face, "I don't wanna wear a dress," I complain, like I have been doing for the last 2 months.

"I was with you at the dress fitting, you looked really beautiful," she reasons trying to calm me.

"I know I look good," I lightly joke, "but I can't help thinking of the last time I wore one..." I honestly reveal my real concern.

"Lilly," she takes my cheeks in her hands, "I'm going to be right there with you, let's start making some happy memories of dresses shall we?"

I smile lightly, "I love you."

"I know," she replies with a slight tone of smugness.

I wait expecting her to reciprocate the words I've just said but she doesn't say anything and continues to stare at me with a blank expression on her face, daring me to ask, "Don't you want to say something?"

"Like what?" She asks innocently.

"Erm maybe that you...you know, that er you er maybe what to er tell me...I mean if er want to...not that I'm demanding or anything...but you know whatever..." I fumble over my tongue trying to get to my point.

"You're really cute you know that?" she interrupts my mindless chatter.

"I hate it when you do that," I pout while folding my arms over themselves in a huff.

"What? Make you trip over your words? Can't help it, it's just too adorable. I love you too," she circles the tip of her nose around mine.

"Thanks." I bring my lips to hers in a slow gentle kiss which turns more passionate with each passing moan.

She breaks the perfect puzzle of our lips, "Now come on, time to get up," bringing me back down to reality.

We enter Joannie's mad house, she's turned more and more into an obsessive, crazy and ultra high maintenance bride to be as the date has got nearer and nearer. For some reason she picked me as the head bridesmaid, I really didn't want to do it but Miley said she would stop sleeping with me if I didn't do it...I'm sure she was joking but I couldn't risk it.

"Are the chairs and tables in place? What about the flowers? The choir? The band? The priest? The catering? The cake!? Everything ready at the reception?" Joannie looks up from the floor to see Miley and me, "Miley, thank god your here!!"

"Hey! I'm the head bridesmaid; you should thanking god I'm here." I haven't been the best bridesmaid, I suggested having the wedding in an inflatable church but Joannie said no. I know I should be more helpful but it's been too much fun sending her into a frenzy of worry.

"Yeah right," she deadpans. Since introducing Miley to my friends, Joannie and Miley have really bonded on their super organising abilities and have used their new found friendship to get one over on me, I mean before Joannie only had Oliver so it wasn't much of a challenge but Miley is crafty and since I'm so head over heels in love with her I pretty much believe anything she says.

"Oh thanks, I'm wearing a dress for you, you better remember that," I deliberately make it all about me knowing it will set her off.

"Lilly I'm getting married today, are you going to help or complain?" She asks hands gripping her hips.

I tilt my head from side to side pondering what to do, "Helping seems like such hard work, I think I'll just have a good moan...Miley you want to join me?" I wink seductively in her direction, she blushes wildly. I love that I can do that to her.

"Hey there will be no rumpy bumpy in my house!" she warns bending down to pick up loose bits of paper.

"I think it's about time someone did..." I mutter under my breath knowing she can't hear me.

"What did you just say?" She narrows her eyes in threat.

I'm about to brilliantly cover my tracks as always but Miley decides to 'help' "She said she thinks it's about time someone did,"

I gasp and point towards her, "Traitor!"

"Thank you Miley for telling me, I'll get you back for that but for now I would like to get married to the man of my dreams," she sighs in far off wonderment while clasping her hands together holding them to her chest thinking of Oliver.

"Are you marrying someone else?" I quip smiling.

Her features change from puppy dog love to one of slight irritation, "Oh you're just digging yourself a deeper grave Truscott."

"Okay, break it up you two," Miley intervenes, "Joannie go upstairs and start getting ready, I'll continue sorting things out over the phone."

"What about me?" I ask holding my hands out either side of my body.

"You go and help Joannie get ready," she points to the stairs while picking up the phone.

"But I want to stay with you," I slowly walk towards her to take her hand in mine.

"I'll only be downstairs," she reiterates squeezing my hand.

"It's still too far away."

Joannie fake gags, I turn to glare towards her, "What? You did that all the time when it was me and Oliver."

"There is a massive difference," I dismiss her claim with a wave of my hand.

"How?" she asks not seeing the major difference between the two situations.

"When I did it, it was funny," I try to defend my actions.

"I beg to differ," Joannie fires back while turning to go up the stairs to get ready.

"Right that's it," I go to run after her.

"No running on the stairs!" I hear Miley yell as I reach the first step.

* * *

I stare at the dress I'm going to be wearing for the day, it's not that bad. It's a long blueish silky dress which falls to drag a couple of inches on the ground covering my feet. I start to feel a little panicky, cold sweats begin to break out in hives all over my body, and my breathing becomes deeper like I'm trying to suck all the air out the room. _I can't do this._ I turn to leave the bathroom, when I notice a white shoebox on the chair next to the door. _When did that get there? _I walk over and pick it up to read the message written across the lid:

_Lilly, I thought these might help. Miley x_

I take off the lid to see two tatty white trainers inside.

"Lilly are you ready yet?" Joannie hollers through the door.

"In a minute," I manage to squeak out trying to control the stray tears that have fallen.

After getting ready I make my way downstairs and see Miley on the phone in the kitchen. I walk over to her and encircle my arms around her from behind, I place a lingering kiss on her cheek, "What was that for?" she asks already knowing the answer.

"My gift. Thank you."

* * *

Here we are in a black car with white ribbons tied to the bonnet to represent that this is the bride to be transportation to the church for her wedding. Miley said she would meet us at the church since she needed to get ready herself,

I notice Joannie taking deep breaths the nearer we get to the church, just a couple of blocks before the church, she speaks, "Lilly, I'm really nervous."

"Well so would I be if I was about to marry Oliver," I joke trying to ease her pre-wedding nerves; it's just because of all the anticipation.

"Lilly..." I know that tone, it's her breathless help me cry.

I look towards the driver, "Driver could you put some earphones in or something?" He winds up the glass between the back and front, "Thank you," I say not knowing if he can hear me or not. I turn to face Joannie, "look I'm never going to repeat this so listen up. I've always been jealous of you and Oliver, not for who you're with but for what you've got. You love each other but you don't just love the good things, you love the bad too. You and he fit perfectly, his weaknesses are your strengths and vice versa, you balance each other out. Sure you have bickered in the past and you will in the future but you will always work it out because you know you are meant to be."

"Oh Lilly, that's so-it's so," she stops talking to wrap her arms around my neck pulling me into a hug.

"Repeat that to anyone and I'll kill you, okay?" I whisper into her ear. I pull back to see if she's alright, "Now stop crying you are going to ruin your make-up."

She chuckles lightly before looking down her dress to check for any marks, "Lilly?" her eyes narrow on something in the car.

"Yeah?" I answer not paying real attention.

"What's that on your feet?"

The car comes to a stop, "Hey, look we're here!" I quickly open the car door and get out.

* * *

I walk down the aisle with Oliver's best man trying desperately not to trip up on my dress, Joannie will hurt me if I do anything clumsy...she told me to stay away from the cake. I'm not a child I think I can avoid falling into cake- _Whoa, stupid dress- _I catch the bottom of it under my foot but thankfully I don't fall over, _Right no more thinking, just concentrate on the wedd- Holy moly! _I glance to the right to see Miley in a gorgeous dark purple body hugging dress, her hair is beautifully tied up with a couple of loose strands peering either side of her cheeks.

Lost in this vision of heaven, I'm unaware of the small ring bearer in front of me; I ungraciously fall over the small child and land on my backside with an unholy thump. Gasps and sniggers erupt through the church halls. I quickly gather myself and stand up trying to push out any creases. I peer down the aisle hoping Joannie isn't there watching...she is, I think I see her smile and shake her head before the wedding march music is blasted out from a old organ player in the corner, everyone stands up in anticipation of the stunning bride walking to the altar.

* * *

"I told you not to do anything clumsy," I turn around to see Oliver and Joannie standing before me with a huge smile plastered across their faces.

"She can't help it, it's in her nature to fall for things," Miley says putting an arm around my waist to rest her hand on my hip.

"Sorry," I apologise to Joannie.

"I doesn't matter Lilly, I'm married now, I only have one fool to look after," she grins to Oliver.

"Hey! You said you'd stop with the picking on me stuff!"

"Oh Oliver, you have much to learn," I smile before giving them both a hug, "Congratulations you two, I would say Oliver look after Joannie but I think we all know it's going to be the other way round."

"Thanks Lilly(!)" he sarcastically replies, "but seriously, thanks for everything. You're a great friend although a little weird."

"You look really beautiful Joannie and congratulations," Miley says hugging Joannie.

"Thanks for helping out with everything, Lilly was pretty useless," Joannie jokes before winking towards me.

"What about me?" Oliver asks.

"Yeah you looked good too," Miley smiles as she goes to hug him...while Joannie looks for any lingering looks from Oliver.

As they separate, "What?" Oliver asks his new wife noticing the raised eyebrow on her face.

"Nothing." Joannie knows Oliver doesn't think like that but she can't but fake annoyance to deliberately tease him.

"Well that was a short honeymoon," a distinctive voice is heard, _oh no._

"Hey Mom!" I turn around to see her standing behind me.

"Hello Ms. Truscott," Miley says turning with me.

"And when is it going to be your turn?" she asks.

"Wha- MY t-turn I-I-I don't think so, pft!" I begin to hyperventilate.

"Calm down dear, I was only joking," she says trying to relieve the breathing difficulties I'm having.

"Er not funny!"

"Now out of my way, I need to see the newlyweds," she gently pushes me aside, "Oliver! Joannie! You both look wonderful!" she engulfs them in a bone crushing hug, I can see the pained expression on both their faces and give them the thumps up before signalling that we'll be going to the dance floor now. Joannie's eyes go wide trying to tell me not to dare move but I just smile warmly and take Miley by the hand to escape into the sea of people.

* * *

I feel really happy, I know your thinking don't be so cliché, but as I feel the warm arms around my waist, the intoxicating scent surrounding me as I nuzzle into her neck while swaying slowly on the dance floor to the slow song being played by the band. I can't contain the feeling of complete joy and satisfaction that I hold within my chest, the energy of which causes my heart to double in speed and size.

"What'ca thinking?" Miley's words tickle my ear.

"Oh," I lift up from her neck to look into her eyes while repositioning my arms to rest gently around her neck, "just the same old, same old."

"Your extremely lovey dovey aren't you?" She smiles showing off her pearly whites which glisten under dim lights.

"Am not," I move back to my original position of resting on her shoulder looking at her smooth neck.

"Trust me, you're not as cool, calm and collected with your feelings as you think," she's says as I feel each syllable pass her soft lips vibrate tenderly through my body.

"Well that's your fault," I weakly try to argue back.

"Good," is Miley's response. One I'm more than happy with.

* * *

"Hey," my Mother says sitting down next to me, "Where's Miley?"

"She's just gone to get some food for us from the buffet," I point over to the buffet table on the other side of the room.

"She's gone to get the food? Usually you're the first one there!" she jokes...it's a little true though.

"I know but I didn't want to leave the dance floor but Miley she we had to get some food," I conveniently leave out the original ending of that sentence, which was 'you're going to need all the energy you can get.' God that was hot.

"You're quite taken with her aren't you?"

"Quite!? Try completely!"

"I'm glad Lilly, I'm happy that you've found someone that loves you as much as you should be."

"Did you just call me Lilly? You haven't called me that since..."

"I know but seeing how much she has helped you, I mean you're wearing a dress again and the person who has brought my lovey-dovey Lilly back is someone special."

"Would people stop calling me lovey-dovey," I across to see her grinning lightly, "...and you're right," I look back over to see Miley walking towards me with two plates of food, "She is special."

* * *

_Where is she? _I look over at the dance floor, seeing a number of blokes trying to break dance and little boys sliding on their knees across the polished wooden floor. _She said she was only going to be a couple of minutes, it's been_, I glance to my watch, _30 seconds...something must have happened to her, _I get up from my seat and head towards a different room in this vast place to look for Miley.

"Hey! Lilly!" Oliver yells as he runs up to me, stopping me from opening one of the huge wooden doors.

"What?" I ask slightly annoyed at being disrupted from my search for Miley.

"Hows..." his breathing is ragged from the running he's done, "...it going?"

"Is that it?" _He is such an irritation, _"I don't have time for this, I need to find Miley," I demand reaching again for the door handle.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's the rush?" he raises his hands to stop me moving for the door, "we should chat we never chat anymore."

"Oliver, that's all we do," my eyebrows narrow in confusion but I brush it off to focus back on finding Miley, "you're boring me Oken, I'm off to find someone who excites me, bye!"

Just as I turn to open the door again I see Oliver wave frantically at someone to come over, "Hey! Here's your Mother!" he points to her as she stands next to him.

I sigh letting go of the handle again, "And?"

"Well I think you two should spend some quality mother-daughter time together," he beams way too cheery.

"Hey! You know what? Why don't you do that, while I go...anywhere else," I say copying his cheery voice.

"Oliver that's a good idea," my mom agrees with a straight face.

"What?!" shock is not strong enough a word to describe what I'm currently feeling, "Firstly, Oliver has never had a good idea and second when you ever agreed to spend 'quality' time with me," a small but huge impacting penny drops, "what's going on?"

"N-nothing," I could have believed that if both of them didn't say it at the same time.

"Okay wha-" I look around the room, _where are all the women? _"Where are-" the sound of high pitched screams of expectation from behind the wooden door I've been trying to get past suddenly interrupt me, _AGH! _I anxiously attempt to open the door but my hands lose all rigidity and turn to jelly, "Agh! Stupid hands!" I yelp in frustration.

"What's the matter Lilly?" Oliver chimes in all too smug, "I personally think you'll love spending every waking second planning, rehearsing, organising, sorting and arranging a huge, time consuming and expensive...wedding!" his smile as wide as a banana.

"You!" I point to him, "I can't believe you've been trying to, and YOU!" I point to my mother, who points to herself mouthing the words 'what? Me!' all too innocently. I give one last glare to the laughing pair before I quickly open the door and see Joannie, bouquet in hand, on the stairs with her back to a sea of women.

"3...2...1," Joannie yells as I crazily try to look for Miley in this sea of sharks, I spot her in the middle.

Everything slows down....I move across the empty floor heading for the crowd, I spot her, I spring forward lifting myself off the ground to grab her....

Miley spins out of my way and jumps up to grab the flying bouquet missile...as I continue my mid-air journey.

"Lilly!" are the last words I hear from a clearly annoyed Joannie as I crash deep into a huge pile of gift wrapped mini muffins.

_Mmmh muffins!_

'I'm A Believer' begins to belt out from the DJ system throughout the party hall.

**The End.**

**Author's Note: Yeah that is how I'm ending it.  
****Thank you for reading my story, hope you all enjoyed it. A special thank you to everyone who has left a review, you all know who you are, you've made it a joy to write.  
****I couldn't help but put that as the ending song :) Just imagine Miley & Lilly laughing and dancing to it, while Lilly pulls bits of muffin out of her hair...  
****  
Thanks again for following the story and so for the very last time, review. :)**


End file.
